The conditions for illumination of objects on the surface of the ground or in depth by an electromagnetic field pulse can be employed for instance in the domain of civil protection.
Similarly, the knowledge of values of the conductivity and dielectric permittivity of ground from electromagnetic reflectrometry measurements resulting from an illumination can be pursued in the geological domain which usually requires extensive means such as drillings to different depths.
Furthermore, methods are known to this end, permitting determination of the characteristics, in particular the dielectric constant and/or the electric conductivity of ground formations drilled through by a probing and involving means for transmitting electromagnetic energy from a first probing location, other means being provided to sense a first parameter, preferably, the relative attenuation of the electromagnetic energy at a second location of the probing.
Unfortunately, such means require a drilling, a probe disposed in the drilling, a generator of sinusoidal waves on the probe and at least a remote receiver for measurement of the relative attenuation of the energy of the electromagnetic sinusoidal wave or the phase shifting thereof thereby complicating somehow the measurement operation.
Moreover, since the wave is sinusoidal at a well determined frequency, information obtained relates to the ground conditions only at that frequency so that the possible interpretation of the results is relatively limited.